Songfic: Mirrors
by Yumipon
Summary: Ambos corazones sienten las mismas confusiones, incluso atravesando la barrera del tiempo... Pequeño experimento, espero que les guste :3 Songfic, SanxMir


Bueno, como retomé mi rol de escritora, acá les traigo un pequeño experimento, espero que les guste. ¿Qué pasaría si tanto sus vidas pasadas como sus reencarnaciones tuviesen los mismos sentimientos confusos?

**NOTA:** Cada cambio de escena, será un cambio de época. Esta historia acontece paralelamente en la época de las guerras civiles de Japón (época de InuYasha) y en la actualidad.

NOTA 2: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. La canción es Mirrors, de Justin Timberlake, y tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

**Songfic  
**_**"Mirrors"**_

El estruendo de una fuerte bofetada rompió el aire, haciendo volar una bandada de aves cercanas.

Miroku se acariciaba la mejilla izquierda, mientras una furiosa Sango se alejaba en dirección al bosque. El monje suspiró, negando con la cabeza, a su lado una confundida y asustada aldeana lo observaba sin comprender.

— Lo siento, señorita, pero creo que no será posible concretar mi petición — aclaró Miroku, sin dejar de acariciarse la mejilla.

— Co-comprendo, su Excelencia — respondió la joven, alejándose aún confundida.

Miroku miró hacia el cielo, preguntándose qué había hecho mal para merecer ese trato de Sango.

— Eres un idiota, siempre cortejas jovencitas en las aldeas y sabes que molestas a Sango.

InuYasha se acercó a él, evidentemente enojado. Y era de esperar, para él Sango era más que una compañera de viaje: era su amiga, incluso podría considerarla como su familia…

— Monje Miroku, usted siempre hiere los sentimientos de Sango coqueteando con cada jovencita que se le cruza, sin darse cuenta que todo lo que un hombre podría desear, lo tiene usted en frente — Kagome lo reprendió, molesta por la actitud de su compañero.

— Pero InuYasha, señorita Kagome, ustedes no entienden… — comenzó a defenderse Miroku, pero Kagome no lo dejó continuar.

— No hay nada que entender, es usted el que no entiende.

La pareja se alejó en dirección al bosque, llamando a Sango. Miroku los siguió a paso lento, sabiendo que debía esperar a que se le pasara el enojo a Sango.

Cuando la encontraron, Sango se encontraba a la orilla del río, limpiando su arma, con las mangas del kimono arremangadas y una pañoleta sobre su cabeza sujetándole el cabello. Miroku se quedó observándola, sin querer interrumpirla, admirando la perfección de la muchacha.

_ Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine_

_[¿No eres algo admirable?  
Porque tu brillo es como un espejo.  
Y no puedo sino darme cuenta  
que te reflejas en mi corazón.]_

Kagome tenía razón, él lo sabía: Sango era la mujer perfecta, era todo lo que él deseaba, su corazón no pertenecía a nadie más. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía coqueteando con otras chicas?

* * *

La campana de salida resonó en el silencio de la escuela, dando como resultado una alborotada muchedumbre saliendo del establecimiento. Un grupo de chicas rezagadas salió al final, caminando en calma, riendo alegremente.

Sango se despidió de ellas con una disculpa.

— Lo siento chicas, iré a la biblioteca a terminar mi ensayo.

— De acuerdo, pero no te quedes hasta muy tarde — le contestó Kagome, sonriéndole.

Sango dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su destino, buscó algunos textos en las estanterías y se sentó junto a uno de los ventanales que daba a la cancha. Observó distraída un momento cómo el equipo de atletismo entrenaba y suspiró, sintiendo que no encajaba.

En la cancha, Miroku alzó la mirada y contempló la figura de Sango en la biblioteca. Sonrió, pensando en cómo esa chica le revolucionaba el corazón.

_If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side_

_[Si alguna vez te siente sola y  
el resplandor me hace difícil de encontrar,  
debes saber que siempre estoy  
paralelo en el otro lado.]_

Sango cerró el último libro que estaba revisando y suspiró, un poco agotada. Guardó cada volumen donde correspondía y salió de la biblioteca.

— Sango.

Volteó sorprendida al escuchar su nombre, y al ver a Miroku apoyado al costado de la puerta, frunció el ceño, aparentemente molesta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no me molestaras, tienes muchas novias a las que ir a cuidar.

— No tengo ninguna novia… — Murmuró el chico, abatido.

— Bueno, igual te vi ayer en el parque con esa chica pelirroja, así que…

— No es nada, sólo nos topamos y cruzamos unas palabras…

— Por favor, no tienes que darme explicaciones, conozco tu reputación — Sango resopló, mirando la hora —. ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? — Miroku sonrió inocentemente. — Está oscureciendo y no es bueno que andes por ahí sola.

Sango rodó los ojos, aceptando que tenía razón. Ambos salieron juntos rumbo a la casa de ella.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo, así que el grupo se instaló cerca al río, en un claro del bosque; encendieron una pequeña fogata para prepararse algo de comida y descansar.

Sango se había disculpado diciendo que no tenía hambre y se dirigió a la orilla del río. Miroku, después de unos minutos, se puso de pie y la siguió. La encontró mirando su reflejo en el agua, pensativa.

— Sango…

— Su Excelencia, déjeme sola — respondió cortante la muchacha.

— No quiero.

Miroku se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y le tomó tiernamente las manos, mirándola a los ojos con cariño.

— Por favor, quiero que comprendas que sólo quiero seguir adelante contigo, para acompañarte y formar parte de tu vida — los ojos del monje denotaban sinceridad, pero Sango no estaba segura de creerle.

— Su Excelencia, usted ya ha dicho estas palabras antes, y todo sigue igual.

— Lo sé — Miroku suspiró, con la mirada triste —. Pero quiero que esta vez sea distinto.

_'Cause with your hand in my hand  
and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong_

_[Porque con tu mano en mi mano  
y un bolsillo lleno de alma,  
puedo decirte que no hay lugar al que no podamos ir.  
Sólo pon tu mano en el cristal,  
estoy tratando de acercarte,  
sólo tienes que ser fuerte.]_

Sango lo miró a los ojos y quiso creerle esta vez. Apretó con fuerza sus manos contra las de Miroku, mientras él la acercaba para abrazarla. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y escuchó su corazón.

* * *

Miró nuevamente la nota junto con el ramo de flores que había llegado a su casa.

"_¿Te molesta que intente reconquistarte?"_

No era que ella no lo amara, porque sí lo hacía. El problema era que él ya había fallado una vez. Si se suponía que la amaba, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Caminó por el parque hasta el lugar en donde el chico le había dicho que la esperaría.

— Miroku.

El ojiazul alzó la vista y le sonrió, haciéndole un lado en la banca.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que Sango rompió el hielo.

— ¿Y bien? — Dijo, mirándolo fijamente. — ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— Sé que te fallé antes y fue el peor error que he cometido — Miroku apretó los puños, recordando lo tonto que había sido —. Pero quiero que sepas que nunca más volverá a pasar…

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along_

_[Porque no quiero perderte ahora.  
Estoy mirando justo a mi otra mitad.  
El vacío que había en mi corazón,  
es un espacio que ahora te pertenece.  
Muéstrame cómo pelear por ahora,  
y te digo nena, fue fácil  
volver a ti una vez que me di cuenta  
que estuviste justo aquí todo el tiempo.]_

— Este tiempo lejos de ti me di cuenta que no deseo estar con nadie más — Miroku miró dulcemente esos ojos marrones, con miedo pero determinación —. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad.

Sango suspiró cabizbaja y murmuró:

— Demuéstrame que has cambiado.

Miroku sonrió, no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad.

* * *

Una bandada de aves salió volando del bosque, espantadas por el fuerte estruendo que provocó la caída del demonio con el que luchaban, mientras la noche caía oscura. Era luna nueva, por lo que InuYasha estaba molesto con la aparición del demonio.

— ¡Kgg! ¡Detesto esto! — Exclamó, dando un puñetazo contra un árbol.

— Será mejor que se escondan y nos dejen esto a nosotros — dijo Miroku, adelantándose.

— Él tiene razón, Kagome es mejor que te quedes junto a InuYasha, esto será rápido — agregó Sango, cargando su Hiraikotsu en la espalda y montando sobre Kirara.

Alcanzó a su compañero y él subió sobre la felina. Cruzaron sus miradas un instante y sonrieron, preparándose para la batalla.

Coordinados casi perfectamente, no le daban mucha oportunidad para atacar al enorme demonio de 4 ojos. Sin embargo, en un brusco movimiento de sus brazos, golpeó a Kirara, quien cayó en picada sobre una sorprendida Sango.

— ¡SANGO! — Miroku llegó a su lado y la observó inconsciente en el suelo. — Esto no te lo perdonaré — el monje se puso de pie y miró con ira al demonio —. Puedo ser un monje libidinoso, pervertido y mujeriego, un estafador e incluso un aprovechado, pero por ella seré un mejor hombre y no permitiré que nadie, ni siquiera tú, le haga daño. ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡KAZAANA!

Sango entreabrió los ojos, sonrojada. Había escuchado eso y la hacía feliz, pero ¿realmente era así?

_It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_[Es como si fueras mi espejo.  
Mi espejo que me devuelve la mirada.  
No podría ser más grande  
con nadie más a mi lado.  
Y ahora es claro como esta promesa,  
que estamos convirtiendo dos reflejos en uno.  
Porque es como si fueras mi espejo,  
mi espejo que me devuelve la mirada, me devuelve la mirada.]_

— ¿Sango, te encuentras bien? — Miroku la ayudó a salir debajo de Kirara.

— Sí, gracias — Sango tomó su mano y se incorporó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos —. Miroku…

El aludido sonrió, feliz de escuchar su nombre por fin salir de esos labios que tanto anhelaba. Colocó su dedo sobre ellos para callarla, mientras seguía sonriendo.

— No digas nada, por favor — murmuró, con sus ojos perdidos en los de ella —. Eres todo lo que siempre he deseado… y me encanta cómo me miras.

Sango se sonrojó aún más, pero no dejó de mirarlo, perdida en ese mar azul que tanto le gustaba.

Kirara se quejó levemente y se puso de pie, lamiéndose una pata herida y mirándolos con una expresión entre molestia y cariño. Sango la acarició, y luego Miroku le extendió su mano para que volvieran con los muchachos.

* * *

Miroku llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas – las favoritas de Sango – entre sus brazos, una sonrisa en la cara y muchos nervios por dentro. Sí, estaba nervioso. Sango no era como ninguna de las otras chicas con las que había salido, los gestos de coqueteo, regalos y detalles le gustaban, sí, pero… pero no eran suficientes para ganarse su corazón. Sabía que debía lograr que volviera a confiar en él, demostrarle que la amaba de verdad y que era ella la que se había robado su corazón.

— ¡Miroku!

Una voz femenina lo detuvo, pero no era su Sanguito. Se volteó y vio a una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos casi negros acercarse a él, con una sonrisa en la cara. Él no sonrió, sino que se dio vuelta y siguió caminando. La muchacha lo alcanzó con dificultad y lo agarró por el brazo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Koharu? — Masculló Miroku, molesto, mientras caminaba a paso firme. — ¿No te dije la última vez que ya ni siquiera somos amigos?

— Eh… creo, pero… ¿tiene algo de malo que quiera compartir un tiempo contigo?

Miroku movió la cabeza, en forma de desaprobación, mientras seguía argumentando cosas para alejar a la chica. De pronto su voz se apagó y su vista se quedó perdida en la figura de Sango, que lo esperaba apoyada en la baranda de un puente, con una blusa rosa, falda blanca y unas sandalias rosadas sencillas. La observó brillante, especial, sobresaliente, como si todo el paisaje estuviese ahí para complementar su belleza.

_Aren't you somethin', an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely a simple  
And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

_[Eres algo original,  
porque no pareces ser tan simple.  
Y no puedo dejar de mirarte, porque  
veo la verdad en algún lugar en tus ojos.  
Y nunca podría cambiar sin ti,  
me reflejas, amo eso de ti.  
Y si pudiera, nos miraría todo el tiempo.]_

_'Cause with your hand in my hand  
and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong_

_[Porque con tu mano en mi mano  
y un bolsillo lleno de alma,  
puedo decirte que no hay lugar al que no podamos ir.  
Sólo pon tu mano en el cristal,  
estoy tratando de acercarte,  
sólo tienes que ser fuerte.]_

Sango se volteó al sentirlo llegar y frunció el ceño al verlo con esa muchacha. Miroku notó el gesto en su cara y negó con la cabeza, apartando a Koharu de su lado y entregándole el ramo de rosas a su chica.

— No creas que esto es uno de mis juegos — dijo Miroku, mirándola a los ojos —. No quiero volver a ser ése que te hacía llorar, y sólo lo lograré si confías en mí.

Sango no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, sonrojada. Tomó las rosas, sintiendo su aroma.

— Está bien, pero dile que deje de mirarnos que me molesta — murmuró Sango, con una mirada despectiva hacia la muchacha que se había quedado cerca de ellos, mirándolos maliciosamente.

— Koharu, vete — exclamó Miroku, sin siquiera mirarla —. Te he dicho que ya no me molestes más.

La aludida se marchó, refunfuñando. Miroku sonrió mirando a los ojos a Sango y agregó:

— Quiero mostrarte algo — sacó su teléfono y se lo pasó —. No te ocultaré nada, así que por favor, revisa todo lo que quieras. Koharu no ha dejado de mandarme mensajes insinuantes, incluso amenazantes, pero ya no quiero tener miedo.

Sango asintió, tomando el teléfono y leyendo algunas cosas. Luego, se lo devolvió a Miroku y casi inaudiblemente le susurró:

— Día a día, vuelve a construir la confianza… porque mi cariño ya lo tienes.

— Lo sé — Miroku sonrió, abrazándola —. Ahora, mirándote a los ojos, sé lo que soy, lo que quiero y lo que soy afortunado de tener.

Y con un tierno beso en su frente, la tomó de la mano y emprendieron camino.

* * *

Sango descansaba sobre un futón en una de las habitaciones del palacio del terrateniente de la aldea que acababan de salvar de aquel demonio de 4 ojos. Tenía algunas heridas leves, pero su cuerpo le dolía un poco aún. Kagome ingresó con un poco de agua para atenderla.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Sango? — Preguntó la joven, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

— Sí, me siento mucho mejor — respondió Sango con una sonrisa —. ¿Y su… digo, Miroku?

Kagome sonrió al escuchar por primera vez a su amiga llamar al monje por su nombre.

— Está en la aldea, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

Sango frunció el ceño, pensando en que seguramente el monje había salido a coquetear y cortejar señoritas para que alguna llevara su descendencia. Iba a levantarse cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Miroku, con un paquete en sus manos.

— Miroku, pensé que… — Sango se detuvo al ver que él sonreía.

— ¿Estaría cortejando a alguna señorita de la aldea? — Terminó la frase el monje, sin molestarse. — No, ya dejé esa vieja costumbre… Señorita Kagome, ¿nos puede dejar solos, por favor?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Miroku ocupó su lugar al lado de Sango y sonriendo, le entregó el paquete.

— ¿Y esto? — Preguntó la muchacha, un poco sonrojada.

— Fui a buscar algunas hierbas y provisiones a la aldea y lo vi en una tienda. Creo que se vería hermoso en ti, resaltaría tu maravillosa mirada.

Sango se sonrojó aún más, mientras abría el paquete y encontraba un hermoso kimono de seda fina, en tonos rosas con detallados bordados lilas y terminaciones doradas en el cuello y las mangas. Cerró el paquete, un poco avergonzada por el delicado presente.

— Yo… no puedo aceptarlo, Miroku — murmuró, devolviéndole el paquete —. Debe haberte costado una fortuna, además… nunca tendré ocasión de lucirlo.

— No pienses en eso — Miroku no le recibió el paquete, sonriendo —. Es tuyo, si no lo recibes lo botaré por ahí y será un hermoso kimono desperdiciado. ¿Te gustaría usarlo esta noche?

Sango se ruborizó ante la idea de vestir tan delicada prenda y luego procesó la propuesta.

— ¿Hay algo esta noche?

— Celebrarán que el demonio que los acechaba desde hacía años por fin fue exterminado — respondió el monje, sonriendo —. Somos sus invitados de honor.

Sango asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sintiéndose tonta y culpable al haber pensado que Miroku había salido a cortejar a otras muchachas.

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along_

_[Porque no quiero perderte ahora.  
Estoy mirando justo a mi otra mitad.  
El vacío que había en mi corazón,  
es un espacio que ahora te pertenece.  
Muéstrame cómo pelear por ahora,  
y te digo nena, fue fácil  
volver a ti una vez que me di cuenta  
que estuviste justo aquí todo el tiempo.]_

_It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_[Es como si fueras mi espejo.  
Mi espejo que me devuelve la mirada.  
No podría ser más grande  
con nadie más a mi lado.  
Y ahora es claro como esta promesa.  
que estamos convirtiendo dos reflejos en uno.  
Porque es como si fueras mi espejo,  
mi espejo que me devuelve la mirada, me devuelve la mirada.]_

El terrateniente no escatimó en gastos para la celebración de aquella noche, ni siquiera se notaba que era época de guerra. Las mujeres se habían esforzado en verse especialmente hermosas para la ocasión, sin embargo Sango resaltaba, era una verdadera princesa…

"_Una princesa guerrera, lo que siempre ha sido…" _Pensó Miroku, mientras se quedaba embelesado mirándola. Ella se acercó tímidamente a él y se sentó a su lado, con un leve rubor en las mejillas que Miroku no pudo distinguir si era parte del maquillaje o era un rubor de verdad. Pero no le importó, porque si era rubor de verdad, simplemente reflejaba lo que él mismo sentía en esos momentos: nervios al estar con una chica tan hermosa.

Le tomó la mano con cariño, y mirándola a los ojos, supo que esa belleza era sólo para él.

* * *

Los juegos deportivos de la escuela eran un acontecimiento que revolucionaba a los estudiantes. A algunos, por sus ansias de querer ganar y lucirse; otros por observar a los participantes y disfrutar de los atletas.

Sango observaba la competencia de atletismo junto a sus compañeras, para alentar a su querido Miroku. La última carrera, los 400 metros planos para varones, era el reto para Miroku, en donde se enfrentaría al novio de su amiga, InuYasha. El año anterior, InuYasha había ganado por muy poco, y este año Miroku pretendía revertir la situación.

Acababa de terminar la competencia de mujeres y preparaban la pista para la de hombres. Miroku precalentaba en la banca, un poco nervioso. Una de las deportistas que acababa de competir se acercó a él y le deseó suerte, luego comenzó a estirarse y a hacer elongación, justo frente a Miroku. Sango vio la escena a lo lejos y suspiró, esperando que el chico cayera en el patético juego de la deportista. Sin embargo, en lugar de mirar el show que realizaba la atleta, Miroku levantó la mirada y la buscó a ella, a Sango. Sus miradas se encontraron y el chico levantó la mano, saludándola con una sonrisa. Sango se sonrojó, un poco avergonzada de sus pensamientos.

La competencia comenzó al poco rato, con Sango alentando a su chico y Kagome al de ella. Fue una carrera muy peleada, tanto que fue un final de fotografía, la que mostró que Miroku había sobrepasado por poco a InuYasha. Sango se acercó a Miroku y lo abrazó, feliz.

— ¡Felicitaciones! Fue una gran carrera — exclamó, feliz.

— Gracias — Miroku le sonrió y luego la observó a los ojos —. Te atrapé mirándome fijamente antes de comenzar la carrera… ¿pensabas que haría algo inapropiado?

— Sí… — murmuró Sango, volviendo a sonrojarse. — Lo siento…

— Tranquila — Miroku le besó la frente, tiernamente —. Sólo quiero que sepas que ahora tengo ojos sólo para ti.

Sango se sonrojó aún más, bajando la mirada y murmurando un "¡Pero qué cosas dices!" ante el cual Miroku sólo sonrió.

_Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me_

_[El ayer es historia.  
El mañana es un misterio.  
Puedo ver que estás mirándome  
mantén tus ojos en mí.  
Nena, mantén tus ojos en mí.]_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along_

_[Porque no quiero perderte ahora.  
Estoy mirando justo a mi otra mitad.  
El vacío que había en mi corazón,  
es un espacio que ahora te pertenece.  
Muéstrame cómo pelear por ahora, (por favor, enséñame)  
y te digo nena, fue fácil  
volver a ti una vez que me di cuenta  
que estuviste justo aquí todo el tiempo.]_

Habían salido de la escuela, camino al parque por un refresco. InuYasha y Kagome discutían delante de ellos porque, a diferencia de Miroku, InuYasha si había aprovechado la vista de la atleta que se había acercado a saludarlos antes de la carrera. Sango apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Miroku, mientras caminaban escuchando la pelea de la pareja.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo… — Miroku sonrió, al parecer pensando en algo divertido. — Cuando éramos novios, solíamos discutir así.

— Sí, tú solías coquetear y mirar más de la cuenta — respondió Sango, con un pequeño gruñido.

— Lo sé, pero quiero que eso cambie — Miroku se detuvo un momento y miró tiernamente a su compañera —. Sango, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sango se volvió a sonrojar, riéndose un poco nerviosa y asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Con lo de hoy, comienzo a confiar de nuevo en ti — dijo ella, tomándole la mano —. Claro que quiero ser tu novia.

Miroku le sonrió y luego la besó, tiernamente.

* * *

La fiesta seguía muy animada, aunque ya algunos habían ido a descansar. Aún quedaban algunos bocadillos y mucho sake. Sango estaba junto a Miroku, con las mejillas sonrosadas culpa del alcohol que había bebido de más. Miroku la abrazaba con cariño, como cuidándola. De vez en cuando algún hombre se acercaba intentando coquetear con Sango, pero Miroku se encargaba de alejarlos. Y así mismo, alejaba a las muchachas que se acercaban a ofrecerle una "noche inolvidable".

— Les aseguro que no olvidaré esta noche jamás, no necesito que me ayuden con eso — respondía Miroku, sin alejarse de su Sango.

De pronto Sango lo miró, con sus ojos brillantes y le sonrió, lo abrazó y le dijo al oído:

— ¿Y si esta misma noche nos encargamos de hacer su descendencia?

Miroku sonrió, mirando lo ebria que estaba su chica. La tomó en brazos y, cariñosamente, le dijo también al oído:

— Vamos hasta la habitación, ya veremos qué pasará…

Sango soltó una dulce carcajada y luego le depositó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a Miroku. El suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

— Ay, mi niña, cómo me provocas… tendré que controlarme mucho, si sigues así.

Sango lo abrazó por el cuello, respirando suavemente en su cuello. Llegaron a la habitación y Miroku la recostó en el futón, luego cerró la puerta corrediza y volvió a suspirar, viendo como Sango se había quedado dormida al instante. Se acercó a ella y la contempló, seguro de que era con ella con quien quería despertar cada día.

Tras un rato de maravillarse con su figura, Miroku se acercó a la muchacha y delicadamente, comenzó a quitarle el kimono de seda, para dejarla sólo con el kimono blanco que llevaba bajo éste.

— Ah… algún día, Miroku, algún día será tu mujer y podrás indagar bajo esas ropas…

Miroku suspiró, cubriendo a la muchacha y dejándola descansar. Él se quedó a su lado, durmiendo sentado lo poco que quedaba de la noche.

_It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_[Es como si fueras mi espejo.  
Mi espejo que me devuelve la mirada.  
No podría ser más grande  
con nadie más a mi lado.  
Y ahora es claro como esta promesa.  
que estamos convirtiendo dos reflejos en uno.  
Porque es como si fueras mi espejo,  
mi espejo que me devuelve la mirada, me devuelve la mirada.]_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_[Eres, eres el amor de mi vida]_

Al día siguiente, Sango despertó con el bullicio matutino; se frotó la cabeza, confundida y con un agudo dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca del día anterior. Miró alrededor y vio a Miroku durmiendo sentado, luego se miró y vio el kimono de seda doblado delicadamente a su lado. No recordaba casi nada y temió haber cedido ante el monje. Ahogó un grito, tenía miedo y vergüenza.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Miroku, despertando un poco asustado por el grito ahogado de Sango. — ¿Estás bien?

Sango negó con la cabeza, ocultando su rostro tras sus manos.

— No… lo que pasó anoche… no lo recuerdo, sólo recuerdo… — Sango se sonrojó visiblemente, avergonzada. — ¿Me puse cariñosa contigo?

Miroku sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

— Mi niña, te embriagaste un poco y sí te pusiste cariñosa conmigo — murmuró, acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la espalda; Sango se sonrojó aún más si era posible, preocupada —. Pero tranquila, que no pasó nada. Yo sólo te observé dormir por un rato.

— ¿Y mis ropas? ¿Tú…?

— Sí, yo te quité el kimono para que durmieras más cómoda, pero juro que no hice nada más, fue con una buena intención.

Sango sonrió y abrazó a Miroku, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del monje. Al parecer, las cosas estaban mejorando.

* * *

Era el día del cierre de los juegos deportivos, y Miroku tocaría con su banda para todo el colegio. Muchas muchachas estaban interesadas en el espectáculo, pues era el momento ideal de tirarle piropos a los chicos sin salirse de lugar.

Sango esperaba que comenzara la presentación junto con Kagome, un poco molesta mientras escuchaba como otras chicas comentaban lo atractivo que era su novio. Frunció el ceño, celosa.

— Sango, no puedes cambiar lo que las chicas digan de Miroku, pero por lo menos sabes que él quiere cambiar para ti — dijo Kagome, mientras saludaba a InuYasha a lo lejos.

— Lo sé… De todas formas, se ha portado bastante bien.

El show comenzó y Miroku cantaba alegre, tocando su guitarra y mirando de vez en cuando a Sango, guiñándole los ojos.

— Esto es para una persona muy especial — dijo, preparándose para cantar una canción —. Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, te amo, Sango — y comenzó a cantar.

_Baby you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are…_

_[Nena eres la inspiración de esta preciosa canción,  
y sólo quiero ver tu cara iluminarse desde que me encendiste.  
Así que ahora le digo adiós a mi antiguo yo, que ya se fue.  
Y no puedo esperar, esperar, esperar, esperar, esperar para llevarte a casa.  
Sólo para que lo sepas, tú eres…]_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_[Eres, eres el amor de mi vida]_

Sango no podía creerlo. Dijo frente a toda la escuela que la amaba. Sentía las miradas sobre su persona, los murmullos y codazos señalándola. Sus ojos brillaban por la emoción, mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza.

Luego de que el show terminara, Miroku se acercó a Sango con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; Sango lo esperaba aún un poco sonrojada, pero feliz.

— Lo único que deseo, es hacerte feliz todo el tiempo… — Dijo Miroku, besándola cariñosamente.

— Gracias — murmuró Sango —, yo también te amo, Miroku.

Y ambos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente.

* * *

Luego de recuperarse de su resaca, el grupo había dado las gracias y habían continuado su viaje. Miroku y Sango iban muy alegres, conversando tomados del brazo.

— InuYasha… ¿no crees que haya pasado algo entre ellos dos? — Preguntó Kagome, mirando de reojo a la pareja que iba detrás de ellos.

— Bah, no ha pasado nada, sólo se embriagaron juntos y durmieron en la misma habitación, pero me sorprende saber que ese monje libidinoso no se haya sobrepasado con Sango — respondió InuYasha, con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Awh, qué romántico! ¡Miroku respetó a mi amiga Sango! — Kagome comenzó a tener fantasías sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido en la noche. — ¡Tal vez hicieron un compromiso de amor eterno, decidieron esperar a acabar con Naraku! ¡LOS DOS SE AMAN!

InuYasha y Shippou miraban a Kagome con miedo, como si estuviese loca. Sango y Miroku estaban divertidos, sabiendo que Kagome especulaba sobre la noche anterior.

_Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do_

_[Nena, eres mi reflejo, todo lo que veo eres tú.  
Mi reflejo, en todo lo que hago.  
Eres mi reflejo y todo lo que veo eres tú.  
Mi reflejo, en todo lo que hago.]_

De pronto, Miroku se detuvo y quedó mirando fijamente a Sango.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó ella, viéndolo un poco preocupada.

— La señorita Kagome tiene razón en algo — dijo Miroku, sonriendo —. Yo sí te amo.

Sango, sonrojada, sonrió y, casi en un murmullo audible sólo para Miroku, susurró:

— Yo también te amo.

Y siguieron caminando, rumbo a derrotar a Náraku para después, vivir juntos y formar su familia.

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_[Eres, eres el amor de mi vida]_

* * *

**Bueno, eso es, espero que les guste! Estuve harto tiempo pensando en cómo terminarlo. Saludines y espero sus comentarios ;)**


End file.
